There are various head and neck rest currently used for vehicle seat occupants that supplement the existing seat and headrest unit of an automobile. Some are in a form of pillows semi-wrapped around the neck. Others have supports on both sides of the head and fastened to the vehicle head rest by means of a velcro, belt or by screws.